


Surprise! It was a trap!

by monoGod_funrlly



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety Attacks, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Reunions, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Witch Curses, again don't make this sexual a lot of the people in this fanfic are minors, i will stomp on u with my big fucking boots if u sexualize them, this is not age play ao3 tags are weird, this is platonic dont make it sexual in anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoGod_funrlly/pseuds/monoGod_funrlly
Summary: Tubbo, Fundy, Tommy, Techno, Ghostbur and Phil get invited to a "surprise party" in the ruins of Pogtopia. Surprise! It was a trap!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 327





	1. Trouble in Pogtopia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back to the Way Things Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305168) by [MoonliteDelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteDelight/pseuds/MoonliteDelight). 
  * Inspired by [The Boys are Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381698) by [MoonliteDelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteDelight/pseuds/MoonliteDelight). 



> I will again say: A lot of the people in this fanfic are minors so please do not sexualize them in any way, shape or form. And I will also say that these are the CHARACTERS from Dream SMP, not the actual content creators. Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes!

Tommy breaks the dirt and enters Pogtopia his ghost brother following behind him. Nostalgia ran through him like the blood in his veins, or was it anxiety? He had come here without any true knowledge of what was going on, who was going to be here? He walked down the stairs, hearing some chatter in the ravine below. He made out the voices as Tubbo and Fundy's.

> "Tubbo I think this was just a waste of time," Fundy said, sounding a bit frustrated.
> 
> "Right, I don't think anyone else is coming" Tubbo replied to him sharing the same sentiment.
> 
> "HEY" echoes across the ravine with Tommy's booming shout.

Tubbo and Fundy turned to Tommy and Ghostbur who stood on top of the stairs looking down at them smiling and waving.

> "Hi, Fundy! Hi, Tubbo! " Ghostbur's fragile voice spoke in hard contrast to Tommy's, it sounded as if it could break at any moment.
> 
> "Oh, hey Ghostbur! Hello, Tommy! " Tubbo shouted back at them as they made their way down the stairs to the ravine.
> 
> "Anyone else here other than you two?" Tommy asked as he walked backwards down the steps.
> 
> "Nope, and you shouldn't do that! You might fall! " Tubbo scolded him.
> 
> "Aw, come on Tubbo, you know I'm a big ma-AH!!" before Tommy could start to gloat about how cool he was, his foot slipped making him fall to the floor of the ravine with a loud crash.

Tubbo and Fundy run up to Tommy to check on him.

> “Oh my god! Tommy are you ok!? ” Tubbo said as he dashed to Tommy’s aid.
> 
> ”Ya, I’m fine-“, Tommy said weakly.
> 
> ”Told Will we needed those safety rails”, Techno said as his heels clanked against the cold stone floor and echoed throughout the ravine.

  
Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy rushed for their swords and drew them at Techno’s direction.

> “Wow, rude much?” Techno scoffed, “I came all the way here for a stupid party that you invited me too and you draw your swords at me”.
> 
> ”What? I didn’t invite you to nothing! ” Tommy said in response, “Tubbo was the one throwing this whole party!”.
> 
> ”What? No, I’m not! ” Tubbo replied, confused, “My invitation says it’s from Ghostbur!”.

  
Ghostbur had finished walking down to the group as did Techno.

> “Huh? No, I invite says it’s from you Tubbo”, Ghostbur said, tilting his head at Tubbo.
> 
> ”Mine says it’s from Tommy”, Techno said as he pulled out the invitation.

  
The invite did in fact say it was from Tommy but Tommy had no memory of writing such an invite. Everyone else pulled out their invitations as well, all from one and other, but none of them having written any of them. By the time they had figured this out, they were all ready to leave, but Fundy and Tommy were dead set on killing Techno and began to argue with Ghostbur and Tubbo on, why not to kill him right now, all of them keeping a keen eye on him to make sure he didn’t leave. As they were all bickering a person stepped out of the shadows and looked over them, they had pinkish silver hair, eyes as yellow as gold and wore a white nun outfit. When they stepped out Techno immediately notices and drew his sword at their direction, but before he could do anything the individual threw three potions; a potion of weakness, a slowness potion and a blindness potion.

> “WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!“, Tommy shouted in confusion, “Techno is this your doing?!”.
> 
> ”No- I can’t see anything either Tommy” Techno explained as he tried to get a feel of everything around them.
> 
> ”Like hell! I told you we should have killed him on the spot!! ” Fundy growled.
> 
> ”Tommy I’m scared! ” Ghostbur cried.
> 
> ”Look, let’s all just calm-“, before Tubbo could even get the words out of his mouth he was cut off.
> 
> ”Surprise! It was a trap! ” The voice said as they threw one more potion to the ground.

They all coughed in response, the smell of the potion was atrocious. They all fell to their knees weak as they began to blackout.


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up, but sometimes wrong. Techno calls Philza to tell him something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update schedule might be a little weird because I have school but I'll try and update as much as I can!

Techno POV

Techno’s eyes slowly opened, he felt the stone-cold floor on his face. He shot up as soon as he got more awake.

> “This is my time to escape”, Techno thought to himself, “They’re  probably  knocked out like I was, I’ll figure out what that last potion that person threw was later.”

He stands up but then loses his balance and falls back on his bum.

> ”What the-“, Techno thought, “How did I-?”.

He began to look at himself, his clothes were much bigger and so was everything else in the ravine. He took off his shoes and got up. An idea popped into his head.

> ”No, that couldn’t have happened! A potion like that couldn’t exist! ” Techno thought to himself trying to rationalize the situation at hand.

He walked up to one of the doors, he was at least 4”9, about 19 inches shorter than he usually was. He went to go grab his sword, which had fallen out of his hand during the commotion earlier.  As he tried to pick up his sword, it was a bit heavier than he remembered it being, but he would still be able to fight if push comes to shove. He decided to listen to the voices, lovingly named chat.

> “Babyblade. He’s so small now! PHIL COME GET YOUR KIDS!! Smol Techno. BABYBLADE.” chat antagonized Techno until he blocked them out and sighed. ”So, I  really  am a kid, huh? Oh my god, my voice is so damn squeaky now...” Techno huffed with his now higher voice.

Techno was very much not enjoying this, but he should at least check on his siblings and nephew.  He was on the verge of a panic attack, but he didn’t want to show it, even though this was hella confusing and even a little bit scary he didn’t want to give in. He got up and looked for his family but saw no one there but himself. Now, he was starting to panic.

> ”...Crap, we must have  been separated  in all the commotion”, Techno thought. “What if I was the only one affected?! Am I on my own in this weak state?! What the hell am I meant to do?!” Techno’s thoughts began to jumble.

He backed himself up to a wall and fell to the floor holding his head. He groaned in anguish. Chat was screaming in his head for him to call Phil, so he caved.

* * *

Clingyduo POV

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, and he looked around and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked down at himself immediately noticing that his shirt was basically the size of his entire body. He screamed in response to realizing this. Tubbo, who was only a couple of feet away from him, woke up to Tommy's high pitch screams.

> "What's with all the noise Tommy?" Tubbo said half-awake.

Tommy ran over to Tubbo and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him in a panicked state.

> "TUBBO WE'RE LIKE FIVE!!" Tommy shouted at Tubbo.
> 
> "Wait- what- HOLD ON-", Tubbo looked at himself and he definitely looked five alright.

The two of them looked at each over for a bit. Until Tubbo decided to break the silence.

> "Well, we'll surely need pants at least," Tubbo whispered.  
>   
> "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" Tommy started.

* * *

Father-Son Duo POV

Wilbur slowly woke up, as soon as he did he noticed, well, the fact he was alive and there was a heavyweight on his chest. When he looked down at what was causing the weight, he was shocked to see it was a two-year-old version of his son. He got up from the floor careful not to wake his now two-year-old son who was in his arms. Wilbur also noticed that he was a lot shorter than he remembered being while being alive, was he also de-aged? He looked at himself and of course, he was. He didn't quite mind though, he was just happy to be alive again. He started to walk around a bit, hoping to find the rest of his family in the ravine.

* * *

Philza POV

Philza was sitting in Puffy and Niki's flower shop eating some freshly baked bread that Niki had made. They were chatting and just having fun until Philza's communicator rang.

> "Hold on", Philza said to Niki and Puffy as he answered his communicator, "What's up mate?".
> 
> "Well, a lot to say the least", Techno said bluntly.
> 
> "Tommy? Why do you have Techno's communicator?" Philza joked.
> 
> "DO I SOUND LIKE TOMMY TO YOU PHIL??" Techno yelled as his voice cracked.
> 
> "Calm down Techno, I'm just kidding, but for real mate what's up with your voice? You sound like you're going though puberty a second time jeez!" Philza laughed.
> 
> "Because I am", Techno stated again quite bluntly.
> 
> "Wait, what?!" Philza shouted, "Techno, explain".
> 
> "I'll explain when you get here! Now hurry up before my communicator dies!" Techno said with a bit of a shout, "And- do you mind hurrying?".
> 
> "Sure thing mate", Philza hung up on Techno. "Looks like I won't be able to bring the boys any of your bread Niki, sorry".
> 
> "It's ok Phil, it seems it's an emergency, you should go check on Techno!" Niki insisted.
> 
> "Ya! Go check on your kids!" Puffy insisted as well.

Philza waved Niki and Puffy goodbye and flies to Pogtopia. He flew as fast as he could, what was happening with his son?


	3. Please Stop Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza is flying to Pogtopia, but it seems Ranboo and Quackity will be getting there before him. Meanwhile, Wilbur leaves Fundy with Tubbo and Tommy as he goes to look for Techno and shenanigans ensue.

Ranboo and Quackity POV  
  
Quackity was ranting about something silly again, it didn't relate to anything that was going on right now, just him making conversation. Ranboo and Quackity were following to see where Tubbo and Fundy had gone to. The two of them said that they would be in Pogtopia for about three hours, but it had already been four since they had left. As they were walking too Pogtopia they see a person with pinkish silver hair who was wearing a white nun outfit walking thought the forest, shadows covered their face, the only bit of their face that they could make out was the glow of their golden eyes. Before the two of them even had the time to say anything to them, they were gone.

> "What the fuck? Did you see that?" Quackity questioned Ranboo.
> 
> "Ya, I did. Who was that? I've never seen them before, have you?" Ranboo replied.
> 
> "I don't fucking know!" Quackity rebutted, "Probably weren't that important anyway, we should go back to finding Tubbo and Fundy."
> 
> "Right", Ranboo affirmed.

The two of them continued to walk to Pogtopia. As they reached as soon as they got to the steps of the ravine, they could hear the loud echoes of crying.

> "Wait, is that crying?!" Quackity said extremely confused, "It sounds like a damn baby's own too!".
> 
> "This can't be good", Ranboo fretted.

Ranboo and Quackity began to run down the steps and follow the crying.

* * *

Father-Son Duo POV

Wilbur was walking around holding Fundy looking for his family. After he was looking around for a bit he saw Tubbo and Tommy and ran up to them.

> "Hi Tommy! Hi Tubbo!" Wilbur said with a smile.

Tommy and Tubbo turned to face Wilbur.

> "Wilbur?! Is that Fundy?!" Tommy said with surprise.

Wilbur shushed Tommy.

> "Fundy's still sleeping!" Wilbur whisper shouted at Tommy.  
>  "Oh- Sorry", Tommy whispered back, "But what happened?".
> 
> "I know as much as you", Wilbur replied, "I just woke up with Fundy sleeping on my chest".
> 
> "Aw, little baby man", Tubbo whispered as he began to pat Fundy's head.

Wilbur and Tubbo giggled a bit.

> "Do you know were Techno might be?" Wilbur asked the two boys.
> 
> "Nope", Tommy answered.
> 
> "I don't think I do", Tubbo added.
> 
> Wilbur sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to find him myself, Tubbo do you mind holding Fundy for me please?".
> 
> "Oh- Ok!" Tubbo said hesitantly taking the small Fundy into his arms.
> 
> "Thank you, I'll try to get back as soon as I can so stay here, alright?", Wilbur instructed Tubbo and Tommy.

The two nodded and watched as he walked away. After a few minutes of them waiting for Wilbur to come back, Fundy woke up. Fundy looked around, seemingly very confused at the fact that Tubbo was carrying him. Fundy grabbed Tubbo's shirt, looked up at him and whined.

> Tubbo smiled, "Hi Fundy! Did you have a nice sleep?".

Fundy whined again and looked around. He then started to cry extremely loudly. Tommy covered his ears.

> "AH!! WHY IS HE CRYING SO LOUD?!" Tommy yelped.
> 
> "Ah! I don't know! Maybe he's hungry?!" Tubbo squealed.
> 
> "Shhh shhh don't cry Fundy...Shhh shhh" Tubbo said trying to calm down Fundy.

Fundy continued to cry and Tubbo and Tommy started to panic, neither of them had ever handled a baby before, let alone a one that was half fox. Tubbo turned to Tommy.

> "What do we do?!" Tubbo cried.
> 
> "I don't know!!" Tommy replied.
> 
> "Please Fundy! Stop crying or I'll cry too!!" Tubbo whined.

Fundy continued to cry. Tubbo, panicking, started to cry as well. Tommy started to try to calm the two of them down but it didn't seem to be working. As he was trying to calm down the two of them Ranboo and Quackity were making their way down the stairs and he had made progress by the time Ranboo and Quackity had come all the way down to where the three of them were. Tommy turned to their direction.

> "Oh thank god- Big Q, Ranboo help!" Tommy said tired of all the noise that the two were causing.
> 
> "Wha- TOMMY?!" Quackity shouted in confusion.
> 
> "Oh ya forgot this was a thing", Tommy said as he looked down at himself.

Ranboo ran up to the crying Tubbo and kneeled down to Tubbo's level.

> "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Ranboo asked Tubbo.
> 
> Tubbo sniffled, "I'm sorry...I panicked...Fundy kept crying and...I didn't know what to do-".
> 
> "It's ok just breathe in and out, ok?" Ranboo said trying to calm Tubbo, "In and out".

Tubbo breathed in and out, after a bit, he calmed down and gave the still crying Fundy to Ranboo.

> "Hey, Fundy. Look!" Ranboo called to Fundy to make him look in his direction.

Fundy turned to Ranboo and Ranboo made a funny face at him, he giggled. Tommy and Quackity stared in aw.

> "You're...surprisingly good at that..." Quackity said still in shock.
> 
> "HOW?!" Tommy shouted shocked.
> 
> Ranboo laughed, "Ya, I don't know how I do it either. Guess I'm just good with kids!".

Tommy and Quackity just kind of looked at each other.

> "Well other than that we have a bigger problem at hand right now", Quackity stated, "What the hell happened to you three?!".
> 
> "Right, why are you so...small?" Ranboo questioned still holding Fundy.
> 
> "Good question, we don't even know why", Tommy said with a sigh.
> 
> "Ya, we were agreeing and then out of nowhere someone came out from the dark and though some potions at us!" Tubbo explained.
> 
> "Do you remember what this person looks like?" Quackity asked.

Tubbo and Tommy nodded. Quackity turned to Ranboo.

> "Do you have any paper and crayons?" Quackity inquired.
> 
> "Yep, I always keep some on me to make notes", Ranboo answered, "Here let me get them".

Ranboo put Fundy down and reached into his inventory and grabbed a book and an assortment of crayons. Hey laid them out in front of Tommy and Tubbo and then picked Fundy back up.

> "Don't you want him to draw whoever the person was too?" Quackity asked.
> 
> "But he's so small! What if he tries to eat them?" Ranboo remarked, "We don't even know if he can still speak still!".
> 
> Quackity sighed and furrowed his brow, "True".

Tommy and Tubbo started to draw before both finishing and showing Quackity and Ranboo what they had both drawn. Tubbo had drawn a bee and what seemed to be him by it while Tommy had just drawn himself with a sword.

> “HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP?!” Quackity groaned as he furrowed his brow.
> 
> ”Well we can’t really blame them”, Ranboo responded, “I think they’re like five”.

Quackity groaned and Fundy giggled, amused by his anguish.

> ”Oh you like this? Bet you do you little shit”, Quackity scoffed.
> 
> “I don’t think you should call a baby a little shit Quackity”, Ranboo scolded.
> 
> Quackity sighed, “You’re right”.

Ranboo smiled. Quackity whispered something under his breathe and Fundy stuck his tongue out at him in response. Ranboo laughed a bit. Until Tubbo remembered something.

> ”Wait I forgot to tell you two something“, Tubbo started, “Wilbur’s here and alive again-“.
> 
> Tommy cut him off, “Techno’s here too”.


	4. You aren't alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo and Quackity are talking, Wilbur and Techno have a conversation and Phil arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a little longer! I had to re-write it a couple of times! :(

Techno POV

  


It had been a couple of minutes since Techno had called Phil. Chat was in Techno's head, arguing with each other.

> **"He's weak now. He would** **probably dead in any fight now. Leave him alone! He couldn't control this! E. Anyone could probably kill him now. That's not true! Techno is still super strong!!"** chat argued and argued in Techno's head.

Techno tried his best to ignore the arguing, for the most part, it was the best thing to do or else they would probably argue more. Though that didn't mean that the words they said didn't hurt. Techno was walking around for a bit until he found his old potato farm. He sat and leaned his back against the wall. Maybe it was that he was a kid again or the fact he was in such a panicked state but the voices were extremely loud today. He sat there for a bit until the arguing became unbearably loud. He covered his ears in response when the arguing turned to screaming and yelling. He held his head in his knees and simply waited for them to calm down.

* * *

Wilbur POV

  


Wilbur had just left Fundy with Tubbo and Tommy. He remembered what Techno was like when they were younger and was scared for Fundy’s safety because of that. He walked around for a bit until he found Techno's old potato farm and peeked through the door and saw Techno up against the wall in the corner.

> "Techno...?" Wilbur whispered from the doorway.
> 
> Techno shot up, "Wilbur?".
> 
> Wilbur walked over, sat next to Techno and asked "You ok?".
> 
> Techno gave a sarcastic laugh, "What do you think?".

Techno laughed a bit. Wilbur looked at his hands as he did so. Techno looked over at Wilbur.

> "What's up with you?" Techno questioned Wilbur.
> 
> "Oh- well, I haven't been alive in a bit", Wilbur lamented, "I feel so warm...".

Wilbur looked at Techno, he looked away from Wilbur. Wilbur looked away from Techno.

> "Remember when we used to spare together?" Wilbur asked Techno.
> 
> "How could I not", Techno scoffed, "I would always win".
> 
> "Hey!" Wilbur laughed as he jokingly punched Techno.

The two laughed a bit but it soon turned to silence.

> "Techno", Wilbur looked at his brother, "It's ok you know".
> 
> Techno looked at Wilbur, "No it's not...We're kids Will...".
> 
> "That's not really what I'm taking about" Wilbur said looking away.
> 
> Wilbur looked at Techno, "What I'm trying to say is, you aren't alone Techno".

Techno and Wilbur looked into each other's eyes for a bit. Techno could tell he was determined to help him. Techno sighed and smiled at Wilbur. Wilbur then had a thought and looked down at his hands. Techno looked at him confused.

> "What is it Wilbur?" Techno puzzled.
> 
> "Oh- It's just", Wilbur said still looked away, "This is gonna sound weird but...can I braid your hair?".

Techno looked at his hair, it wasn't as long as it was when he was an adult, nor was it as tangled as it was in the past couple of months. He didn't really take care of his hair too well, the only reason it hadn't all fallen out by the time he was twenty was that Wilbur had always liked playing with Techno's hair, it would calm him down when he was a bit stressed or worried. As the two got older he didn't do it as often, until he died and didn't do it at all after that. Techno didn't know why he didn't cut his hair after Wilbur died, he probably just kept putting it off until he forgot about it, oh well. Techno looked down and gave a small laugh.

> "Sure thing", Techno replied.

Wilbur beamed, Techno hadn't seen him smile like that in ages. Wilbur started to braid Techno's hair as he started to talk about something, Techno wasn't really paying too much attention.

* * *

Ranboo, Quackity, Fundy and Clingy Duo POV

  


Quackity, Ranboo, Tommy and Tubbo were talking about what to do now.

> "If we find Techno do we kill him?" Quackity asked.
> 
> "Well, if he's still normal but if he's a kid I don't think we should", Ranboo replied.
> 
> Tubbo nodded, "Like I was saying earlier it doesn't make sense to kill him here, we should take him back to L'Manberg and kill him there".
> 
> "We should just get it over with now! And if Fundy could talk right now he would agree with me!" Tommy shouted back.
> 
> Ranboo sighed, "It won't even matter if he's a kid right now".
> 
> "Why?! It'll be easier to kill him now if he's a kid!" Quackity challenged.
> 
> "No", Ranboo firmly stated, "We can't just kill a kid, even if he is Techno".
> 
> "But-" Quackity started, but he was cut off by the load flapping of wings.
> 
> "You aren't killing my son", Philza ordered.

They all turned to face Philza. Tubbo and Tommy beamed and ran to him to hug him.

> "Tommy? Tubbo?" Philza said in shock "Wait is that Fundy?!".
> 
> Ranboo nodded as Fundy gave a little thumbs up, "Yep, this is him".
> 
> "Oh god, where's Techno?" Philza asked concerned.
> 
> "Will went to go find him!" Tubbo said looking up at Philza.


	5. A Family Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds Wilbur and Techno and brings everyone home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend Phil and Techno's house is like a normal house with a living room and shit.

Phil was walking around calling for Techno and Wilbur until he heard voices coming from Techno's old potato farm. Phil slowly opened the door and peeked inside the room to see Wilbur braiding Techno's hair and talking to him. He couldn't help but smile a bit, the two had always been close, but had grown apart as they got older, it was refreshing to see them get along again. Techno then turned his attention to Phil. Their eyes met one another and Wilbur saw Phil.

> He gasped, "Phil!", Wilbur shouted as he dropped Techno's finished braid and ran to hug Phil.

Phil caught Wilbur in his arms and laughed. Techno got up and slowly walked to Phil.

> "What took you so long?" Techno huffed.
> 
> "Sorry, I flew here as fast as I could Tech", Philza replied.
> 
> Techno sighed, "It's fine, let's just go home".
> 
> "Wait but how is this gonna work?", Wilbur questioned, "I mean we all live in different places, so where are we gonna stay?".
> 
> Philza thought for a minute, "Well, we might have to stay in L'Manberg, you know, Tubbo".
> 
> "Ah, true", Wilbur said nodding.
> 
> Techno looked upset. Philza sighed, "I'll try, ok mate?".
> 
> Techno huffed and looked away with a mumbled "Fine".

Their conversation was cut short by Tommy throwing open the door with a loud BANG!

> "There you are!" Tommy huffed, "What was taking you so long?!".

Tommy crossed his arms and pouted.

> Philza laughed, "Sorry Tommy, I'll be right there".

The three made their way to Tommy. Techno looked at Tommy for a bit, his shirt was as big as his entire body, it covered him similar to how a dress would. He didn't have any pants or shoes on, it reminded him of when they were younger and Tommy and Tubbo used to sleep in Philza's shirts. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at the memory. Tommy glared at him thinking he was laughing at his state.

> "Stop laughing at me pig face!" Tommy huffed.
> 
> "Stop laughing at me," Techno mocked.
> 
> "Tommy, don't call your brother a pig face", Philza scolded with a sigh as Wilbur giggled at them bickering.

Tommy stuck his tongue out at Techno, Techno rolled his eyes in response. They continued to walk to the others as Phil scolded Tommy for running away from the group when he told him to stay with them. When they got back Ranboo was distracting Tubbo and Fundy as Quackity called for Tommy. Ranboo noticed them and shouted over at Quackity.

> "They're back!" Ranboo shouted, "And they have Tommy!".
> 
> Tubbo ran over to Tommy, "I did real good distracting them! Right? " He said happily.
> 
> "Hell yeah! You were so good at it Tubbo! " Tommy praised.

The two laughed as Philza furrowed his brow and sighed. He looked at Wilbur and sighed.

> "Hold your brothers' hands and make sure they don't get into trouble, ok mate?" Phil said looking down at him.
> 
> Wilbur nodded, "I'll make sure to look after them Phil!".
> 
> Tommy whipped his head around, "I don't need a babysitter Phil!".
> 
> "Yes, you do Tommy", Philza snorts.

Phil starts laughing a bit, Tommy glares at him.

> "Sorry, sorry", Phil said, still holding in his laugh.
> 
> "Can we just go home already?" Tommy huffed.
> 
> "You're right we should start heading home", Phil agreed.
> 
> "Are you gonna stay in L'Manberg?" Ranboo asked.
> 
> "No, my house in L'Manberg doesn't have enough space for them", Philza sighed, "But I have a house somewhere else don't worry".
> 
> "Well, you can't just keep our president there", Quackity stated firmly, "You're gonna have to come back with them to L'Manberg at some point".
> 
> Phil sighed, "If I find somewhere big enough for all of us to stay then I'll come over here, ok?".
> 
> "I guess that's good enough for now", Quackity grumbled as he rolled his eyes, "Come on Ranboo let's go".
> 
> "Oh- Ok then, bye you guys!", Ranboo said as handed Fundy to Phil and left with Quackity.

Phil and the boys watched them as they left.

> Phil turned to the boys and sighed, "Hope you're ready for a long walk boys".

* * *

> "Philllll I'm tired", Tommy growned.
> 
> Phil sighed, "We're almost there mate, just wait a little longer".
> 
> "But it's freezing!", Tommy whinged, "And I don't have any pants still!".
> 
> "I'll get you some when we get home", Phil sighed.

They continued to walk in silence for a bit until.

> "Are we there yet?" Tubbo asked.
> 
> "No", Philza sighed.

They continued to walk in silence for a bit.

> "Are-" Tubbo began.
> 
> "No Tubbo, we are not there yet", Techno sighed.

They continued to walk. Tubbo opened his mouth.

> Techno and Phil both sigh in unison, "No".

They walked for a bit more.

> "Are we-", Tubbo began again.
> 
> "YES TUBBO WE'RE HERE", Techno huffed in frustration.
> 
> "Yay!" Tubbo beamed.
> 
> "Techno don't lie to your brother", Phil sighed.
> 
> "Wait, so we're not there yet?" Tubbo asked.
> 
> Everyone sighed, "No Tubbo".
> 
> "Aw", Tubbo said.

By the time they actually got there Tubbo and Tommy had fallen asleep so Techno and Wilbur had to carry them the rest of the way, to their protest. Phil opened the door, everyone walked in and he closed it. Wilbur puts Tommy down on the couch and he laid down on the carpet. Techno tried to put Tubbo down on the couch as well, but his grip was strong on Techno's clothes. Techno sighed and hopped on the couch, Tubbo hugged him tightly. Wilbur looked up at them and giggled a bit. Techno glared at him and he immediately stopped. Phil handed Fundy over to Wilbur and he went into Techno's chest room. Phil took some feathers and cloth and made some pillows and blankets. He brought them over to the boys and they all got comfortable in the living room. Phil goes to the kitchen and starts to text Eret.

> **Ph1Lza:** Eret are you still up?
> 
> **The_Eret:** Yes, why?
> 
> **Ph1Lza:** Well to make a long, complicated story short, Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, Wilbur and Fundy are all children now.
> 
> **Ph1Lza:** We don't know how we just kinda found them like that, but they all need clothes now since their old ones don't fit them anymore.
> 
> **The_Eret:** I...
> 
> **Ph1Lza:** I know it sounds weird and unbelievable, but trust me.
> 
> **Ph1Lza:** We'll come to L'Manberg tomorrow so you can get their measurements, alright?
> 
> **The_Eret:** I mean, sure thing. Just be careful, ok? And maybe we can try and figure out what happened to them tomorrow as well! That would be good!
> 
> **Ph1Lza:** You're right, we really need to fix them. I'll prepare to come over to you tomorrow, ok?
> 
> **The_Eret:** Alright! See you tomorrow Phil!

Phil put down his communicator and sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long day. He got up and walked to the living room to tell the boys and saw them all peacefully sleeping in the living room. He smiled and went to his own bed.

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Tubbo woke up in a cold sweat. Then, he heard it.

> "Not so much of a president now, huh?"


	6. Not so much of a president now, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has a nightmare and when he wakes up he has a breakdown, luckily Techno finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Hallucinations, Depersonalization, Derealization and Panic Attacks.  
> Sorry, for this chapter being so short!! I'll try to make longer chapters in the future!

It was around two in the morning when Tubbo woke up in a cold sweat. Then, he heard it.

> "Not so much of a president now, huh?"

Tubbo froze and then shook his head and got up to use the bathroom. He walked through the hallway and saw a full-body, he couldn't help but look at himself. He was so small and... Weak...

> "You're so weak now, how are you supposed to help L'Manberg now?" the voice said, "You're just a dumb kid".
> 
> "B-Big Q has it under control! It's fine! " Tubbo quavered.
> 
> "It should be you, you're the president Tubbo are you not? " The voice scoffed.
> 
> "I-I", Tubbo stumbled.

> "You know, if you keep this up", the voice made him look into the mirror and at them both, "You'll be just as bad as me".
> 
> "N-no", Tubbo looked down at his feet again, "I'm trying my best Schlatt, I really am".
> 
> "Are you Tubbo?" Schaltt retorted, "Are you trying your best?".
> 
> "I-I don't-", Tubbo looked for the words, but couldn't find them.
> 
> "Shh, Tubbo it's fine", Schlatt tilted Tubbo's head up to the mirror, he saw he now had horns as big and curved as Schlatt's own used to be, he was horrified.
> 
> "In the end, all presidents end up useless, in one way or another", Schlatt said with an empty smile.

Tubbo looked in the mirror and grabbed at his horns and tried to pull them out, but they didn't budge. He pulled and pulled, but they still didn't budge. He fell to the floor starting to cry.

> "Come on, haven't you cried enough for today?" Schlatt sneered, "God you're fucking useless".
> 
> "Shut up!" Tubbo shot, "You're dead anyway!".

Schlatt snorted and then started to laugh loudly.

> "What?" Tubbo snapped, "What is it?".
> 
> "I'm not even real, Tubbo!" Schlatt laughed.

Tubbo looked up at Schlatt to see that had disappeared until he looked back at the mirror that was right in front of him. Instead of seeing himself, he saw Schlatt in the exact same place, with the same facial expression. Tubbo started to sob.

* * *

Techno slowly opened his eyes and got up from the couch. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water but before he could, he heard sobbing from the hallway. He followed the noise to see Tubbo curled up on the floor holding his horns, well more nubs now.

> Techno slowly approached Tubbo and called out softly, "You ok?".

Tubbo shot up and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. He ran up to him and grabbed his legs and sobbed into them.

> "Wilbur I had a nightmare it was bad I-" he choked out.

"Wilbur"? Shit, he had forgotten that his hair wasn't pink anymore, he probably couldn't tell in the dark. Tubbo was talking, most likely explaining his nightmare, but Techno was panicking a bit, how was he supposed to tell Tubbo he wasn't Wilbur? He decided it would be better to tell him later and just play along for a bit.

> "Stay here for a second", he whispered.

Tubbo nodded, Techno went to the other room and grabbed a blanket and some of the extra pillows and came back with them. He went downstairs to his storage room and put the bracket and pillows into a small fort. He went back up, picked up Tubbo and brought him downstairs. He placed Tubbo on the blankets and pillows and laid next to him.

> "You comfortable?" Techno asked.

Tubbo nodded.

> "That's good, wanna hear a story to get your mind off it?"

Tubbo nodded excitedly. Techno laughed a bit.

> "Alright, I'll tell you the story of Pandora's Box", he began to tell Tubbo the story in full and by the time he was done Tubbo had fallen asleep next to him.
> 
> "Thanks Techno..." Tubbo mumbled in his sleep.

Techno sighed and smiled a bit, god he wasn't getting soft was he? He'll have to fix that in the morning, for now, he was tired.

* * *

A week had gone by since the others were hit by the potion. It was dawn, and Ranboo was running as fast as he could through the snow biome with his bleeding arm. He could the sound of running in the snow behind him as he ran, god they were quick. He tripped on a rock and fell down a steep snowy hill, leaving a trail of red and green behind him. He looked up at the gold eyed figure that stared above him.


End file.
